He Doesn't Know
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: Bella Swan is not who Edward Cullen thinks she is. She's a wizard, the most powerful in the immortal world. She has more power than the Volturi. Oh, did I mention? She's the queen of the immortal world?
1. Chapter 1

**He doesn't know Chapter 1  
A/N: I am sorry for those who wanted another chapter, I have decided to take this off of hold for a while, just as a test run.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place those belong to Stephanie Meyer and Disney.

********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1

BPOV (Bella)

My first day at Forks high school, my father warned me that there were vampires here, and that I should stay away, but also that their coven's leader - Carlisle had at one time, been part of the Volturi, who were currently house sitting in my personal castle.

I didn't understand dad's stupid hatred for vampires, they aren't that different than us, they only drank blood, and before I left I read the Cullens' file, they are sworn to drinking animal blood, honestly I couldn't wait to meet Alice - a hyper shopping pixie-like girl who's profile reminded me of my old friend Molly who was an actual fairy - I missed her so much. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Then I walked to my car that was my 16th birthday present: a blue Audi Spyder Coupe, that I absolutely adore. I got into my car and sped off.

Okay, so really short chapter, but it's thanksgiving, and I'm thankful for all of those reading this. Happy Holidays


	2. Chapter 2

he doesn't know chapter 2

**A/N: hey, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop with all the hating. I mean seriously people, I do have a life! I don't spend all of my time on here! I am a middle school student, who is taking advanced classes, and trying to get into a very hard to get into high school, I am a girl scout, and I am in my church choir, taking church classes and I am also a cross bearer which is 100 times harder than just being an alter server! So, I would appreciate it if you guys stopped swearing in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizards of waverly place or twilight.**

**-line break-**  
**chapter 2**

BPOV:  
I parked my truck. _Oh I am not seriously going to have to live here right? I mean look at this place! Rain, rain, rain! The cars - oh my gosh, is that an old 1940's chevy truck - ewwww. Ugh, I guess I'll have to live with it. Oh well._ I thought.

I grabbed my iPhone and designer bookbag and ran over to the building labeled 'main office'. In the building there was even more foliage, as if there wasn't already enough outside. I walked to the desk at which sat a lady, who looked to be in her mid-forties with the name plate that read 'Ms. Cope' on it.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan - I'm new here" I said. She looked up from the book that she was reading and I caught a glance at the cover 'Twilight' Id heard that the book was big here, something about the setting being in Forks. Oh well.

"Ah, yes we've been expecting you, so what does your dad do? All we know is that they were saying that he was coming on business."she asked. Oh, my cover story, ha my father was still in Maunevu (Maw - ne - view), the immortal kingdom.

"Oh, he actually works online, he just wanted to get away from the big cities, so we moved here" I lied smoothly.

"Ah, okay. So anyway - here's your schedule, and you need to get this signed by all of your teachers."She handed me two sheets of paper. On the back side of my schedule I saw a map of the school, but I wouldn't need this because I went online and hacked into the school database to get my schedule early then I printed off a copy of the map and found out the best route to get to each class, because apparently flashing into your class isn't allowed here like it was at my old school.

"Thank you" I told her as I walked out of the building. _Oh My Gosh! Look at that car! Is that really an Audi R8 Spyder? Cool! _  
I rolled my eyes, had they seriously never seen an Audi before? There were a group of boys surrounding my car. I had to weave my way through about 20 guys

"Excuse me, pardon. Could you please move?" I said as I tried to get closer to my car so that I could park it in a different slot that wasn't for teachers.

"Is this your car?" a boy with greasy black car asked in awe.

"Um, yeah, now could you please move? You're kinda standing in front of the door.

"Oh, ha! yeah, sure" he moved out of the way and I opened the door and got in smelling the black leather interior. I put the key in and carefully backed out, being cautious not to hit anyone. Luckily, there was a slot that was open near the front next to a silver volvo S60R (what? I'm a girl that knows her cars - so sue me) I quickly parked and again grabbed my bag and ran into the building not wanting to be late on my first day. I hit something hard.

"Ooph!" I exclaimed. I looked up to see what I had run into. It was a little girl with black hair, gold eyes, and very pale skin. I knew who she was immediately. Alice Cullen.

**so, I am incapable of writing chapters that are longer than 800 word for this story so far, you guys should motivate me with reviews that ****don't ****include swear words, or at least not swear words that are aimed at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't know chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Alice" I said.

"Hello Bella" she replied. "You do know that your dad would be very upset if he knew that you were talking to me right?" she asked.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him"

"You really are stubborn." She said with a smile.

"I know I am. Hey, what's your first period?" I asked

"Oh, I have English with McPeterson" she said. My face lit up.

"Me too!" She and I then grabbed our books, surprised to find our lockers next to each other, linked our arms and skipped to our next class.

**Okay, so really short? Yes. Are you mad? Probably. I'm sorry. Oh and I promise that the wizards gang will come in soon, who else is excited to see Mason and Jacob face off over who's a real werewolf? :D The name McPeterson is a combination of my old English teacher and current English teachers' names. Also, Bella in my story is going to be a little OOC, well, maybe a little more than little…it's on purpose! **


	4. Chapter 4

He Doesn't Know Chapter 4

**A/N: So last chapter was a piece of crap…I know and I also know that I was supposed to update last week **** but here I am! I'm alive!**

**Disclaimer: edwardandbella4eva does not own Twilight even though she likes to pretend to be Stephenie Meyer and play around with her characters and then put them in the same story as the Russo's from wizards of Waverly place which edwardandbella4eva does not own either.**

**Chapter 4**

The day went by so fast. Every class started the same. I handed the slip to my teacher to sign and they told me where to sit. I sat down and then ignored the stupid teacher for the rest of the hour. The only class I almost paid attention was English where they were having a discussion about song lyrics and the stories that they tell. Then we listened to Rebecca Black "It's Friday" and I just went back to reading Wuthering Heights. Everybody knew that "It's Friday" had no story but stating the obvious. Plus, it wasn't even Friday! It was Tuesday!

I'd had almost all the Cullen's in my classes so far. The only Cullen that I hadn't seen was Edward. Alice was in my English, Rosalie was in German, Emmett and Jasper were in my History class, and Alice and Emmett were in my Math class. But, soon it was lunch and I was starving. When I walked into the cafeteria all eyes turned to me. I ignored them and got in the lunch line. After paying for my salad and bottle of water I sat down by Alice. The whole cafeteria looked shocked as Alice and I started talking about the new upcoming spring fashions. Edward sat down and looked at me. He looked startled and upset. Some girl walked into the room and the wind blowed in our direction. I saw him stiffen and he stopped breathing. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella it's Justin"

"Oh, hi Justin" I smiled. I hadn't seen him in forever.

"The council called a meeting for tonight. You need to come or your dad will kill you."

"Alright"

"Oh and if your dad finds out you're socializing with the Cullen's he will flip and probably take your powers away for a week or possibly a month." I sighed then took my phone away from my ear and stared at it then put it back to my ear.

"How did you…"

"Look out the window" I did as he told me and there he was standing.

He walked in and I stood up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…you may not like it but I moved here with Juliet because your dad wanted me to watch over you." I sighed.

"Dad is SO annoying! He doesn't want me to hang out with vampires but yet you're married to one. Life is so unfair!" I whispered to him. But, of course, the Cullen's super human ears perked up. _Great…now they know that I know their secret._

"Hey, he only wants what's best for you"

"I know" I sat back down and Justin squeezed himself in between Edward and I. "Guys this is Justin Russo, my cousin and also my dad's assistant." I said. Rosalie glared at me. "Ummm…yeah we kinda know your secret but you need to know that we will keep it."

"How do we know that bitch?" Rosalie seethed. I answered coolly trying to keep my cool.

"Oh! Uh…" I took a deep breath. "I am a wizard. Daughter of King Tenera, king of the immortal world. My real name is Isabella Tenera not Swan." I looked into the faces of 5 shocked vampires. "So yeah…" I chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Oww! Ouch! *holds hands up in surrender* Stop throwing things! It hurts! I am so sorry guys! I owe y'all a huge apology 'cuz I've been horrible at updating! So new battle plan: One story at a time. Starting on He Doesn't Know, then Forbidden, then Dartmouth Cullens, then Special Agent Isabella Gibbs, then I have a story called Raising the Littles that I want to start. I will update right after I finish writing a chapter and will try to update every week. Swim season ends soon so I will have more time on my hands **** Then school is out in June **** Um, I have some problems in Algebra so until I fix those updates will be slow ****. I'm so sorry guys. **

**Hayley – stop harassing me: I don't care if you're my friend or if we are miles apart; I WILL find a way to slap you (You know I will) ****Hahaha your sisters seem nice compared to me **** So Seriously STOP HARRASSING ME TO UPDATE - HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER You know I love you though, my unrelated sister. Oh! and you said if I posted that you would carry my books to Global for another two weeks! Yay me! *Does the 'Lodnon Tipton' clap***

**For all those normal people out there who are not my MAFF (Most annoying friend forever) thank you for not killing me here. Hayley has already beat me up for it…literally.**

**I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place…sad :,( Instead I'm a lonely 13 year old who uses the characters as her puppets…lame…I know.**

**Chapter 5**

They all looked at me in shock.

"What?" Jasper asked me.

"Your dad is…" Edward stumbled, at a loss for words.

"Um yeah, my dad doesn't really like vampires..." I trailed off. I looked around. "Let's take this place someone safer" too many humans. The Cullens all nodded and we walked out to the parking lot I let my mind open for Edward to read. _The cliffs, over by La Push…we need to talk to the wolves too. _He looked at me shocked. _I know about all of your powers, I'm able to control what thoughts I want to let through._ He nodded and he and his family piled into the car while Justin and I got into mine.

I pressed my foot to the pedal harder than usual, I usually drove fast but never this fast, I was going about 130 miles per hour! I pressed the pedal even harder quickly checking for cops in the area, nope none. The border wasn't far away so I parked close to the tree line and hopped out of the car, quickly locking it. I ran over to the border and called.

"Hey! Mutts! Attention! Meeting on the border!" I yelled. To anyone watching I must've looked like a complete idiot. A black wolf ran out of the forest. He saw me and sniffed my butt suspiciously, looking curiously at me, trying to figure out what I was. Justin came with the Cullens, he must've waited for them to arrive where I had parked. The wolf growled at them as the rest of the pack appeared. Then he disappeared into the wolves and a man about six foot four inches came out.

"I'm Sam, the alpha of the La Push wolf pack. Why has this meeting been called?" he asked, quickly getting to the point.

"I am Justin Tenera. I am the Immortal King's nephew and this is my cousin – his daughter. Princess Isabella Saphrina Russo Tenera." Justin dramatically introduced me.

"I have called you here today to let you know that I am now a resident of Forks. I know of your treaty, but I need to make my own rules here. First of all, it is not fair for the Cullens to be unable to go into your lands and for you to be able to come into theirs, so from now on – you are not allowed on their private property as declared by the state. Also, Justin and his wife now live here. His wife is a vampire; her name is Juliet and she was changed around the 1700's. She will obey your treaty as well as she is also an animal sucking vampire." I spoke directly to the leader, piercing his black eyes with my steely brown. "Do you agree to my new laws?"

"Ye…ye…yes, my princess" Sam bowed to me.

"Then that is all, you may leave" I dismissed them diplomatically. Slowly, all of the wolves had left and it was again only the Cullens, Justin, and I. The Cullen children stared at me and soon, they too had left.

Justin and I parted ways. Me to my new house, and him to his; which happened to be conveniently located right across from mine. Stupid father.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I could write a whole long thing about how sorry I am and all the excuses for not updating. But, long story short. I completely broke my computer and I have to save up to get a new one, my dad's laptop doesn't have microsoft word so now I'm updatingby writing in the copy and paste document manager thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards od Waverly Place. SM and Disney took care of that for me.**

**Chapter 6**

School. Prison. Synonyms right? Everything at Forks high was outdated, the lesson plans, the teachers, and the food (hello last week's "hamburgers") and I couldn't believe myself, but I was actually missing Amaranthine Academy. I smiled as last period rolled around, my one class with Alice, AP Triginometry with Mr. Varner.

"Hey" Alice said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi"

"So, how are you liking Forks?" she asked.

"I like Forks, but not the weather really. And school is..." I trailed off.

"Yeah" she finished for me. "hey, you want to go shopping after school? Cascade mall in Port Angeles?"

"Um... sure, I guess. I love shopping" Class ended and we both got into my car. With my fast driving we were in Port Angeles in less than an hour and we talked about little things the entire way there. Suddenly she stopped talking.

"Bella, how do you feel about Edward?" she asked me. What?

"Umm, he seems nice" I said.

"No, I mean romantically" she stated. Oh, what would dad say?

"I guess we might be good together but, my dad...would never allow it. He would be mad just knowing that I was friends with you."

"I never understood why he hates vampires. Carlisle used to know him but now we've been exiled, for no reason it seems."

"Yeah, dad has...issues, I never understood it either." We dropped the subject.

"So, we need to go to American Eagle, Maurices, TJ Maxx, and a few other boutiques." she rambled. I nodded my head. By the time that we were done we were loaded down with shopping bags and I think that we had bought out most of the stores. We had gotten shoes, clothes, jewelery, and other miscellaneous items. We had a lot of fun, I enjoyed myself a ton. Alice and I declared best friends and had gotten matching bracelets that fit together to say "Besties!" Yes, it was juvinille but it was fun, so who cares? Forks didn't seem so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wowz, I'm updating twice in one week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place :P But I do own a Twilight shirt and Cullen Crest neclace along with a selena gomez wizards of waverly place build a bear :)**

Chapter 7

"Ms. Swan!" Mrs. McPeterson's voice broke through my thoughts. "Would you like to present your ballad project?" I silently groaned,

"Sure..." I walked up to the front of the classroom ans took my phone out to play my choice of song - American Pie by Don McLean

**_A long, long time ago_**

**_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile_**

**_And I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance_**

**_And maybe they'd be happy for a while_**

**_But February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver_**

**_Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step_**

**_I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride_**

**_But something touched me deep inside the day the music died_**

**_So bye, bye Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_Singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above_**

**_If the Bible tells you so? Now do you believe in rock and roll?_**

**_Can music save your mortal soul? And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_**

**_Well, I know that you're in love with him'_**

**_Cause I saw you dancing in the gym You both kicked off your shoes_**

**_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_**

**_I was a lonely teenage bronc'n' buck_**

**_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck_**

**_But I knew I was out of luck The day the music died_**

**_So bye, bye Miss American Pie_**

**_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_Singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_Now, for ten years we've been on our own And moss grows fat on a rolling stone_**

**_But that's not how it used to be When the jester sang for the king and queen_**

**_In a coat he borrowed from James Dean And a voice that came from you and me_**

**_Oh, and while the king was looking down The jester stole his thorny crown_**

**_The courtroom was adjourned No verdict was returned_**

**_And while Lenin read a book on Marx The quartet practiced in the park_**

**_And we sang dirges in the dark The day the music died_**

**_So bye, bye Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_Singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_Helter skelter in a summer swelter The birds flew off with a fallout shelter_**

**_Eight miles high and falling fast Landed foul on the grass_**

**_The players tried for a forward pass With the jester on the sidelines in a cast_**

**_Now the half time air was sweet perfume_**

**_While sergeants played a marching tune We all got up to dance_**

**_Oh, but we never got the chance_**

**_'Cause the players tried to take the field The marching band refused to yield_**

**_Do you recall what was revealed The day the music died?_**

**_We started singing bye, bye Miss American PieDrove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_And singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_Oh, and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space_**

**_With no time left to start again So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_**

**_Jack Flash sat on a candlestick 'cause fire is the devil's only friend_**

**_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage My hands were clenched in fists of rage_**

**_No angel born in hell Could break that Satan's spell_**

**_And as the flames climbed high into the night To light the sacrificial rite_**

**_I saw Satan laughing with delight The day the music died_**

**_He was singing bye, bye Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_And singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_I met a girl who sang the blues And I asked her for some happy news_**

**_But she just smiled and turned away I went down to the sacred store _**

**_Where I'd heard the music years before But the man there said the music wouldn't play_**

**_And in the streets the children screamed The lovers cried and the poets dreamed_**

**_But not a word was spoken The church bells all were broken_**

**_And the three men I admire most The Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost_**

**_They caught the last train for the coast The day the music died_**

**_And they were singing bye, bye Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye Singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_**

**_They were singing, bye, bye Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_**

**_Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_**

**_Singing this'll be the day that I die_**

I took a deep breath and began my analysis speech.

"This song - American Pie was originally sung by Don McLean and depicts a story that really happened. Buddy Holly's death is implied by the month given (February) in the first verse and tells how to him, the music began to just disappear, you can infer that the "music dying" is really the simple innocence and optimism, so that the day the music died becomes the day the innocence and optimism died. Buddy Holly a music legend had dies in a plane crash along with Big Bopper and Richie Valens. In the corus the speaker almost seems to bidding Miss American Pie, or the innocence and optimisim farewell. It is a lyric that was written with most likely the intent of being solemn and is a point in the song that most people can feel the main emotion of the song. The lyric "drove my chevy to the levee but the levee was dry" I would first like to point out that a levee is a steep bank of the side of a river and seems to allude to a drive "along a levee" a line that was meantioned in a well known Chevrolet commercial in the late 50's. The commercial was a familiar icon of the 50's and the levee being dry seems as if to say that the time is over and so is Buddy Holly. The rest of the song seems to continue to say goodbye to the music legend and innocence and optimisim with it."

Then I grabbed my paper and placed it on the teachers desk and sat back down at my desk. Alice looked at me and smiled so I smiled back. She mouthed

"Good Job!" and I mouthed back,

"Thank You" my project had been turned in and I was happy that I did not have to worry about it anymore.

* * *

The rest of my classes were completely boring and soon lunch had rolled around. I sat with the Cullens like always but then Mike Newton, an annoying blonde haired kid walked over.

"Hey, you want to go to the Winter dance together?" I internally rolled my eyes.

"No Mike, I have to go down to Flordia to visit my mom the weekend of the dance." I lied smoothly.

"Ohh, ok then" he looked down and walked away. Bye. Lunch was over too quickly though and soon so were my last three classes.

* * *

"Bella," Edward said nervously

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him, my fingers still wrapped around the handle of my car's door.

"I know that you lied about going to Flordia but I was wondering if, the night of the dance - Saturday you might like to go on a date with me in Port Angeles?" he asked, afraid of rejection.

"Oh Edward, of course I'll go on a date with you" I threw my arms around him, and he wrapped his around me hugging me soflty.

"thank you" he whispered into my ear before kissing my forehead and walking over to his car.

**So, not my best work but I wanted to get this chapter out to you so, yeah...**


End file.
